


[Podfic] Some Nights

by Ceewelsh



Category: We Will Rock You - Elton/May/Taylor
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]The thing about being the Dreamer that people seemed to 'forget' was that the dreams always came
Relationships: Galileo Figaro/Scaramouche (We Will Rock You)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450850) by [WerepuppyBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack). 



**Text:** [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450850)

 **Author:** [WerepuppyBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

 **Length:** 5:55

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for _Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell'_ s Heroes anthology  
> You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).  
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments for the author!


End file.
